


Happy birthday, Mr. Prime Minister

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Birthday, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Philip Lester was the youngest ever appointed Prime Minister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILIP. It's still his birthday here in the US so here I am.  
> This was inspired by Marilyn Monroe singing Happy Birthday to President John F. Kennedy on May 19, 1962 and also by the amazing similarities of [Marilyn's dress](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Happy_Birthday,_Mr._President#/media/File:Monroe_dress_birthday_1.jpg) and [Daniel's very shiny blazer. ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cx5FT7KXUAAMLyK.jpg) And also of course, JFK and Phil have birthdays.  
> I'm just an alien from the US with barely any knowledge of the UK government system. I AU'd it.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Prime Minister,” said Mrs. Louise as she held out her slightly limp hand towards Philip. Her lips were curled up into a soft smile and Philip could only return the smile which quickly turned into a chuckle. 

“Louise. Please-” He said before taking her hand from in front of him and kissing across her fingers lightly. “- I’m not Her Majesty the Queen. I’m still the guy whose milk shoots through his nose when he laughs.” 

Her nose wrinkles up in quick disgust as if the memory plays in her head but she’s laughing quickly, the same hand Philip had kissed now on his arm as they laugh together as old friends. 

“Sorry, Pasquale told me to be on my best behavior. It is your day, Philip. Bask in it! They a re honoring you after all!” She excitedly reminded Philip. 

Philip’s eyes widened slightly before he quickly glanced around. He spoke in a hushed tone as his head tilted in. “Oh my god. PJ would slaughter you if he heard you saying that. I’m not joking. Be careful.” 

Philip did another sweep to see if his deputy was nearby. Thankfully for Louise’s sake, he was nowhere in the vicinity. She, however, continued to laugh like she didn’t enjoy her life. 

“He’d never hurt me, that little pipsqueak. At least not on your day.” She said, shaking her head. “I should go and greet more people, though. Don’t forget to have fun, please, Philip.” 

With her knowing and longing eyes, Philip nodded reassuringly before she placed a sweet parting kiss to his cheek. She was gone, talking to the other women. 

Philip stood in the middle of the velvet room, chatter and songs filling the space with noise. He knew everybody around him, knew their families, and their lives. He worked closely with 94% of them. He just didn’t really understand why they were here for him. 

People said he was great, that he went above and beyond what was expected, that’s how bad it had been. Philip was just doing his job. He was representing his people. 

Philip Lester was the youngest ever appointed Prime Minister of the United Kingdom at the age of 28. 

He ran on a whim, a young representative living in the middle of London. His best friend, PJ, ran along with him, speaking their best towards the young voters. Philip could relate, could see their troubles, could reach out and say that he wouldn’t let any of them be left behind. He branded himself for the move towards equality, equity, and equilibrium. 

To their surprise and amazement, Philip won. PJ was to be his deputy. They promised change. 

Their promises came slow, but steady. Their cabinet became the youngest ever, with the average age of 36 among the 120 ministers. 

Philip took strong stances with a wide variety of different movements and he made it clear to the public his cabinet and government were moving forward, not backward. 

He did everything for the betterment of the country he loved more than anything. He never wanted the parties, he never asked for the famous friends, he just wanted to do the best he could. 

It wasn’t all bad, of course. He had met his favorite band Muse more times he can count on his hand. He got to see movies before they were released in theaters so of course he was all over the new Star Wars and Marvel superhero movies. 

Philip just didn’t see the glam in the job. The attention was the most back breaking, everybody knowing exactly what he was doing. 

PJ makes it easier. PJ, the man talking to him. 

“Phil. Hello, earth to Phil? Did we lose you there, my good man?” The curly haired man was waving his hand across Phil eyesight, a grin spread across his face. “How am I gonna’ tell everybody why you were just standing here by yourself for 10 minutes?” 

“Huh? Whuh?” Phil was blinking, focusing on PJ and almost not reacting to the way his name was said. Phil. Not many people call him that since his promotion. His brother. PJ. And that’s the list. 

“Bro, you need to let yourself go. Like, I know you, y’know? You hate this, but stop making your brain work for more than an hour and a half and you can go back home and think all you like.” PJ’s speech brought Phil back and with the pat on the shoulder, he nodded. 

“Yeah, sorry, sorry.” Phil chuckled, shaking his head. “I guess a few more drinks wouldn’t hurt?” Phil’s hand shook the little pellets of ice left in the glass he held. 

PJ’s eyes lit up and his grin only grew stronger. “That’s my man! Come on!” 

Phil gained his footing and moved to follow where PJ was leading him. 

PJ was really the only person who had remained constant in Phil’s journey. Yes, while he’s in the public eye he is far more restrained, proper, and acts like the others, but when it’s just good old PJ and Phil, they’re like how they were when they shared the one bedroom apartment together the first year and a half after uni. 

So that’s why PJ, the deputy Prime Minister, is making Phil, the Prime Minister, a cocktail. The bar tenders aren’t even mad, getting top notch pictures that will promptly be deleted off their phones, as PJ takes over the bar. Phil is on the other side, laughing while taking a seat in the swivel stool. 

“What would my good man like to have to drink?” PJ asks in his best tough guy voice. Phil tilts his head, looking towards the fake menu behind the man and brings his thumb to stroke over his chin. His lips twist in thought before he’s grinning.

“I’ll have a Sex On The Beach, sir.” Phil made sure to say clearly. PJ almost lost it, his head tilted back while laughing loudly. Phil couldn’t hold it back either as he watched his best friend make his drink, talking to the other tenders as they watched PJ do a horrible job. 

Eventually, Phil’s bodyguard, who PJ appropriately named Drake after his resemblance to the Canadian rapper, came to collect the leader and his deputy so they could be escorted inside of the party. 

Phil could have just stayed with his friend outside and had just the same amount of fun, but he had to be professional. PJ reminded him before they went in to keep it cool. Phil would try his best. 

Along with the younger public approving of Phil, many celebrities and figures from all around the country showed their unyielding support for the young Prime Minister. Muse played his winning party along with Sam Smith and Little Mix. Even One Direction, minus Zayn, joined back up to perform at a summer concert in his honor. (He occasionally gets fruit bouquets from Harry Styles.) 

Daniel Radcliffe and Daisy Ridley attended concerts and rallies for him and still send their continuous support along with many other faces the country could recognize. Phil had the entire 18-25 population wrapped around his finger. 

That included a very particular person who had shown their utmost support and gratitude. 

As Philip made it into the ballroom, people waved, smiled, greeted the young leader as he made his way towards the front. He made sure to reciprocate everything he could, showing his biggest smile to everybody he looked towards. 

The room had about 10 tables covered with red table cloths and fine china set for six around each table. In the middle, there were red and blue flower center pieces as well as chilled bottles of the finest wine, Philip’s favorite. At the forefront of the ballroom, a stage that spanned the whole end of the room stood out with deep red velvet curtains. A single microphone was placed in the middle and a baby grand piano jutted out at the right side. The tables were almost near full, ready for the entertainment that was headed their way. 

With the help of Drake, Philip and PJ found their seats easily. PJ’s fiancé, Sophie, was sitting and waiting for them and gave a smile to both gentlemen as they made it to the table and took their respective seats, Philip in the middle with his seat dead center with the stage. It was his birthday gift, after all. 

Among the other people seated with them were Mrs. Louise Pentland, Philip’s Home Secretary, her daughter, Darcy. The seat right next to Philip’s was for his brother, Martyn, who was nowhere near where he was supposed to be. 

While chatter filled the room again once he was seated, his eyes glanced across the tops of heads in the room around him. His nerves started to build up the more he had to wait for this thing to begin. It being a birthday gift, he didn’t know who was performing or who was here. 

With his eyes doing a full 360º, behind the curtain that lined the stage in front of them he saw a gleam coming from somebody standing, waiting. He did a double take, and caught another small glint of a shiny something through the crack of the curtain. Philip thought for a long time who could it be. Was it a dress of a woman? Dancers? If a man, why was he dressed for a ball? It was just a birthday gift. 

Even Philip said the dress code could be more party and pleasure rather than proper and primp. 

So, who was it? The question ran through his head while he sat back in his seat, his fingers reaching to fiddle with the fork that sat next to his plate. He could see Sophie out of the corner of his eye, sipping at her drink. His head rose and gave her a soft smile, trying to let go of everything like PJ had instructed him to do. He needed to stop overthinking things. 

“You look lovely tonight.” He complimented, her smile growing wider before she patted the napkin to the smile. 

“Thank you, you look incredibly handsome. I know what you’re doing, though…” She led off, to which Philip sighed. These two knew him too well. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just antsy. I wanna know who is here. I wanna start!” He pleaded softly under his breath. “It’s killing me.” His tongue fell out of his mouth for a moment and he made a soft gagging noise with his head tilted back. Sophie chuckled. 

“I know. Don’t worry, I think it’s about to begin anyways.” She said as the lights were dimming all around them, peeking up at the lights through her bangs. With a grin, she turned in her seat to face the front more, her now free hand in the lap of PJ’s. 

The deputy smiled towards Phil and gave a nod before people began cheering. Martyn, with a sly grin on his face, slipped into the seat next to Philip and gave his younger brother a handshake before turning his attention to the lit-up stage. The show was here. 

The first act up was none other than the Secretary of Education, cabinet funny man, and one of Philip’s close friends, Chris Kendall. 

Philip couldn’t contain his laughter for this part, at least. His close friend pulled gags at everybody in the room, filling the space with loud laughter and excited clapping. Everybody seemed to be having a great time, and it continued through the next act, soft piano music playing as they were served their dinner. 

They were served steaks, potatoes, and more salad they could ever need. All of it topped up with Philip’s favorite wine. He could barely move as he excused himself for the bathroom right before the second part of the show was going to happen. 

While on his way back, his eye catches another sparkle from behind the curtain, almost getting blinded from it. With his squinted eyes, he shuffles past his co-workers, making small talk as he moves back to his seat and sending thanks for the birthday wishes. 

“Who is the last person?” Philip asks, his head ducking down in to ask over Martyn’s shoulder, tilting his head to look at the older man. Martyn can’t help but roll his eyes while Philip is squatting now next to his chair. 

“Listen, I don’t think you understand how a surprise works, Phil. Trust me, PJ wouldn’t let you down.” 

“I keep seeing this like, crazy costume from the back. It’s like, sparkly and bright. I thought he told everybody it was relaxed and party attire.” Phil inquired to Martyn who then shooshed his younger brother, the Prime Minister. 

“How would I know what they’re wearing? Besides, I’m not going to tell you. Go sit, it’s about time for them to come on, anyways.” Martyn was motioning Phil away with his fingers, like a shovel into a dust pan in a swift one-two motion. 

He should really learn how to take the surprise and let it be, he thought, as he was slipping back up into his own chair. He glanced to the seat next to Sophie that was empty and his brow furrowed. She, though, gave no second glances to Philip but instead, watched excitedly at the stage. 

Philip took a sip from his glass to calm himself, and watched the lights dim. The spotlight shone center stage and he saw the curtain ruffle. 

PJ appeared out from behind it, a piece of paper in his hand. The crowd filled with cheers as he grinned and waved out towards everybody. He glanced quickly to Phil, to which his smirk only grew wider. 

Phil hated surprises, he decided. 

“The cabinet, my brothers and sisters of our great government. We are here for our amazing friend and leader, Mr. Philip Lester.” PJ’s hand gestured to Philip in the crowd and the spot light followed. Philip gave a small wave and put on his brightest smile. Everybody in the room cheered, hollered, and clapped. 

The spotlight was quickly back on PJ front and center and he began speaking again. “As we are honored to celebrate Mr. Prime Minister’s birthday, many of his famous friends are as well. This particular person came to me, asking to be a part of our celebration this year, and I think Mr. Prime Minister is going to enjoy it very much.” Philip could feel the sweat trickle down his temple and his eyes cringe at the mention of famous. Who was it? Who, out of all his friends, was here for him? 

“Mr. Prime Minister, on this occasion of your birthday, this lovely young man is not only eager but excited and delighted. He truly needs no introduction, as I am nowhere near the right person who should be doing this introduction.” PJ laughed, folding his paper as he looked into the audience. They joined in with the banter. Philip could only agree, PJ was horrible with speeches. 

PJ’s arm extended, this time towards where the curtain was slotted. He took a few steps to the side, a bright smile on his face. 

“Mr. Prime Minister, Daniel Howell.” 

The wind was knocked out of him, and he couldn’t breathe right. Trying to take in big gulps of air was all he could do as the people and crowd around him stood, clapping excitedly and drowning out the sound of his near panic attack. 

The sparkly, shimmering mess took as step forward and the ecstatic and wildly smiling Daniel Howell came front and center, not before saying a quick thank you to PJ. He wore long black slacks with shoes you could see yourself in and a blazer lined in crystals you could see from the moon, probably worth more than Philip’s house. 

Daniel, Dan as his friends and occasionally Phil called him, was a man from London. Being the leader of the country, Philip knew a lot of the celebrities, royals, the it people. Dan was one of them, but he wasn’t like any other Philip had known. 

Dan began modeling when he was 17, fresh out of school. Instead of attending uni for law like he told his parents he was going to, he modeled for a small company until he was seen by Gucci and was taken from that little company and was spat into the world of high fashion. His face was everywhere. His crotch was everywhere, too, after his Calvin Klein add. If you didn’t know Dan Howell, you didn’t know London fashion. 

After being pushed through the model line, Dan was given an acting coach, a vocal instructor, and a place in the West End where he spent his time when he wasn’t doing odd model jobs here and there. 

And who was one of the first people to back Philip’s campaign? None other than Daniel Howell, who at the time was reading for the new Christopher Nolan movie. Dan tweeted out his support, claiming the newest, and cutest, candidate was Phil Lester. After that, a slew of young girls and guys were out helping and marching for Phil. Phil knew he owed Dan a lot. 

Though with their growing friendship, came controversy. Phil, being a bachelor in the seat of office, and Dan, being Dan, cameras and people were always following. It didn’t help there were a few pictures online of Dan leaving Philip’s place of stay at 3:30am wearing the same clothes he had on when they were seen earlier that night, but clearly disheveled. 

It also didn’t help that Dan was a very proud bisexual man while Philip disregarded any mention of his sexuality in the public eye. The media milked their moments together until they ran dry. 

Philip publically said he and Daniel were not dating, but had similar interests and had become great friends since before the campaign. Fan fiction writers and Tumblr blogs on the internet almost proved otherwise. 

There he was, up on the stage, waving and taking the mic into his hand. “Oh, please, you’re too kind to me. Shush. You all should be clapping for Philip, instead.” 

That only provoked more cheering and Dan’s eyes finally met with Phil’s, a sweet smile on his face. Phil felt drained already, felt his feet go tingly, and felt his brain melt a little. 

“Mr. Prime Minister.” Dan said, his lips barely gracing over the microphone. His hips cocked a little as he kept his gaze down over the older man. “Happy birthday… to you.” 

Dan began singing softly, his eyes glistening from the spotlight. “Happy birthdaaay… to yooou.” 

Philip’s palms began to sweat, but he couldn’t help the tiny curl of his lips that fought its way onto his face. Dan only smirked as he saw the reaction. The whole table, the whole ballroom, witnessed this interaction but instead of wondering what was happening, they cheered on in amazement. 

“Happy birthday, Mr. Prime Minister…” Dan shifted, the crystals glinted and gleamed along with his teeth in his bright smile. 

In his last raspy voice, he sang out. “Happy birthday, to yoooou.” 

The shiver that rushed down Phil’s spine was cold enough to stop global warming. 

The people erupted with cheers, people screaming and expelling their love and admiration to the man on stage before him. He laughed out when they were cheering for him and he bashfully flicked his wrist towards them. “Please! You’re too kind! Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister!” 

He called out one last time, blowing a kiss to the general direction of Philip before he was making his way off the stage. Philip blushed, not able to hold back a smile on his lips. Sophie and Martyn were turning to him, grinning big while across the table, Mrs. Louise was giving a knowing look as she held onto Darcy, making sure she didn’t jump up on stage for Dan. 

“Well, how fantastic.” PJ said as he stood behind Phil, looking down over him. The lights were slowly but surely coming back on over top their heads. 

“Yeah.” Phil said, his lips still in the permanent smile. 

\--

The rest of the night seeped through like a blur. Philip saw no more of Dan the rest of the night, so he only assumed he had left. While Philp hates surprises still, he thinks of this one as a success. 

He drank a little too much at the after party and sang a little bit too loudly with PJ on karaoke, which Drake the bodyguard makes sure nobody gets video evidence of, but he continued to have a good rest of his night. 

By the time he makes his way towards the hotel room at the top of the floor, presidential suite, he has sobered up enough and makes it through the door, Drake and another bodyguard on call outside for the rest of the night. 

He turns around to face into the room once the door is shut and locked, and he jumps, the figure sitting in the chair looking back at him with serious eyes caught him off guard. 

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Dan said from his chair, his head tilting to the side slightly while a wine glass sits in between his fingers. He grins. 

“You know…” Phil begins, unbuttoning the one he had done on his blazer. “You really had guts coming here tonight.” 

He steps closer to where Dan is seated, the grin still plastered on his face with it growing bigger every step Phil takes. 

“How could I miss my favorite man’s birthday? Even had this made special just for you.” Dan glanced to the blazer he has on before he takes another drink of his red wine. 

Phil slips his own blazer off, discarding it across the bed before he shoved his hands into his slacks pockets. “That’s a real big shame.” 

He keeps eye contact with Dan as he speaks, looking at him like he’s the last thing that matters. 

Dan’s eyebrow raises and he pursues his lips as he takes the last drink from his wine glass. He sits a bit slouched in the white chair that’s seated next to the window of the room. “Why’s that?” 

“You’re not going to be wearing it for much very longer.” 

It’s quick and fast and Phil almost falls over when Dan makes it to him, teeth and lips fighting at their mouths. Dan’s hands hold on at Phil’s jaw while Phil grips at the model’s ass, tugging him closer and pulling him in to make sure the kiss never ends. 

Dan’s goes for Phil’s buttons, undoing them with skill so he can touch and the older man’s soft, silk skin underneath. Phil’s pushed off the damn disco ball blazer and works at the tightest pants in the world that just so happen to be worn by Dan. 

Dan nips at Phil’s lip before he’s pulling away, letting his own lips follow the line of his jaw and down over his neck. His tongue drags across the collar bone and Phil is moaning softly, his brain not registering to his hands what they should be doing. Instead of doing anything, he’s just holding at Dan’s hips while his own grind along slowly. 

Dan makes a guttural noise from his throat as his cock lines up with Phil’s through their pants and their hips work in slow motion for a moment, grinding and swirling, just getting to the right spot. 

Dan knows the rules so when he bites down on the skin, it’s below Phil’s collar line but it feels better than anything and Phil is groaning again. 

“Shit, Dan.” Phil huffs out, and Dan only chuckles in response. 

Dan pulls his hips away quick with his head still in Phil’s neck and his hands are going for the button and zipper of the opposite man’s pants, tugging them down quickly after in as swift motion. 

Phil gasps as Dan starts licking again at his neck, stopping before placing a kiss right below his ear. 

“Happy birthday, Mr. Prime Minister.” Dan whispers right below Phil’s ear and the older man has just enough time to respond with a soft gasp and a shudder that melts through his entire body before Dan disappears to his knees in front of him. 

Happy birthday, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less hours than i expected please be nice  
> my twitter is [this mess](http://www.twitter.com/dompinof) come say hi


End file.
